


After Kittens Hiss

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru smiled and cuddled a new pet kitten at the same time.





	After Kittens Hiss

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru smiled and cuddled a new pet kitten at the same time. She heard the kitten as it purred. Hotaru continued to wander. Villains were forgotten. Sailor Iron Mouse. Sailor Galaxia. 

The kitten hissed. Hotaru gasped the minute she viewed Sailor Iron Mouse. Stealing Star Seeds? 

Sailor Iron Mouse fled. 

 

THE END


End file.
